FrozenClan
FrozenClan is made my Flappy5675. FrozenClan is fast, stealthy, and well fed. Leader Crystalstar- Silver she-cat with ice-blue stripes, paws, and chest. Deputy Icepelt- Black tom with white chest/belly, paws, and tail tip. Blue eyes. Medicine Cat Silentecho- White she-cat with black paws, black-and-gray stripes tail, with dark gray ears. Blue eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice Cloudpaw- White fluffy she-cat, with a bushy soft tail and a soft gray patch on her back, left paw, right ear and on her tail. Shiny blue eyes. Warriors Bumblestripe- White tom with yellow chest/belly, black front paws, and a black tail tip. Blue eyes. Rainfall- White she-cat with gray-silver stripes. Pantherclaw- Black tom with a gray belly. Blue eyes. Beestripe- White she-cat with black chest/belly, yellow front paws, and a yellow tail tip. Blue eyes. Apprentice: Autumnpaw Winterstorm- Unkown Description. She-cat. Dustclaw- Mostly gray tom with a white tail tip, white front-right paw, eye spot, and white spots. Blue eyes. Smokefur- Dark gray, almost black, she-cat witha white tail tip and a ripped left ear. Yellow eyes. Swifttail- White and ginger she-cat. Apprentices Autunmpaw- Cream orange tom, dotted with neon orange spots, neon orange eye spot, and neon orange and cream orange, striped tail. Ice blue eyes. Mentor: Beestripe Jaypaw- Silvery-white she-cat. Blue eyes. Mentor: Pantherclaw Darkpaw- Black tom with white spots and a striped tail. Ice blue eyes. Ravenpaw- Jet-black tom with white paws, chest, and silver stripes. Kits Shadekit- Black tom with orange-ish-brown chest, paws, stripes, tip of tail, and patch over eye. Mudkit- Gray tom with dark stone gray stripes, paws, ears, and a stone gray-and-brown striped tail. Featherkit- Small black she-kit with light-ish brown stripes and ears, white front paws and tail tip with a dark-ish light-ish brown layer over. Turqoise eyes. Stormkit- Dark gray tom with a white striped tail, white ear tips, chest, eye spot, and stripes. Waterkit- Unkown Description. Tom. Squirrelkit- Orange-red tom with lighter orange-red eye circles, white muzzle, chest/belly, paws, and fluffy squirrel-like tail with white stripes on sides. Amber eyes. Flutterkit- Unknown Description. She-kit. Queens None. Senior Warriors Waternose- Dark gray tom with a light gray chest/belly, front left paw, and tail tip. Owlstrike- Brown tabby tom with sharp, long, pointed ears, a stubby, short tail, and the face of an owl. Amber eyes. Elders Loudshadow- Black tom with a white patch on his face, brown tail tip, white-and-brown ear tips and mixed-with-whtite back-left paw. Amber eyes. Shimmerspalsh- White she-cat with splash of gray on her belly. Green eyes. StarClan Cats Sweetnose- Silver she-cat with white ears, dark gray paws, and white stripes on tail, back, and a white belly. Batear- Brown tom with large ears. Smallkit- Unknown Description. She-kit. Ebonypaw- Unknown Description. Tom. Dark Forest Cats Shortfoot- Dark gray tom with white tail tip, underbelly, back left leg is charcoal color, ears are charcoal color, and so are whiskers. His front right leg is shorter than others with gold on it. Longear- Brown tabby tom with long ears and a white chest, ear tips, paws, and tail tip.